Cómo sobrevivir a una clase
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: [AU] Las clases suelen coincidir en tres aspectos: son largas, monótonas y aburridas. Y más cuando la profesora parece ser una criatura recién salida del aberno. Y con este panorama, no podemos culpar a los alumnos por hacer cualquier cosa para no morirse del aburrimiento sobre la mesa.


Teresa no soportaba aquella clase. En su opinión, la historia era demasiado larga y aburrida. Prefería las matemáticas, los números eran su fuerte. Se sentía mejor resolviendo problemas algebráicos en lugar pasarse una hora —cuatro veces a la semana— escuchando a una mujer a punto de jubilarse recitando datos y hechos.

Era la última hora del viernes. Teresa estaba sentada en la tercera fila, con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Si aquella tortura se prolongaba más iba a entrar en un coma profundo allí mismo.

A su lado —en la mesa conjunta a la suya—, su compañera Brenda garabateaba en las ojas del libro de texto. A esas alturas del curso, las páginas de su libro ya estaban repletas de toda clase de dibujos.

Teresa bufó exasperada y observó el dibujo que Brenda estaba pintando en su libro, junto a los espesos párrafos históricos. Trabajaba en un retrato. Reconoció al chico de inmediato, era Thomas —su mejor amigo y el novio de su compañera de mesa—, mirando por la ventana.

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Unas mesas a lo lejos Thomas observaba distraídamente el mundo a través de la ventana, soñando con poder salir de aquella tortuosa clase cuanto antes. Observó otra vez el dibujo de Brenda y advirtió que era muy preciso. Se preguntó si su compañera tenía una gran habilidad con el dibujo de natural o si había ido perfeccionándola gracias a las clases.

La profesora se acercaba hacia ellas por el pasillo que formaban las mesas. Teresa le dio un leve codazo a Brenda en las costillas y señaló a la docente discretamente. Su compañera se inclinó sobre el libro, tapando con los antebrazos los dibujos.

La profesora pasó de largo recitando hechos, fechas, causas, consecuencias y un sin fin de datos más a los que Teresa no prestaría atención hasta unos días antes del examen, cuando se pondría a estudiar.

—Gracias. —Le susurró Brenda con una sonrisa cómplice.

Teresa le devolvió la sonrisa antes de seguir con la mirada los andares de la profesora. La mujer se dirijía hacia el fondo de la clase. Los ojos de Teresa enseguida se posaron en una mesa de esa zona, en la que una chica de piel morena y pelo rapado dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Su compañero —un chico asiático y fornido— se estiró para tratar de cubrirla.

La profesora pasó junto a ellos, exponiendo las consecuencias económicas de una de las tantas guerras batalladas, sin percatarse del sueño de la chica. Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, pegó un fuerte manotazo sobre la mesa de Minho, haciendo que él diese un respingo y su compañera despertase dando un bote en la silla.

Las risas de los alumnos resonaron por la clase. Teresa se apiadó de la chica.

—Harriet, querida —dijo la proferosa arrastrando las palabras, con falsa simpatía— no sabía que aprovechaba mi clase para recuperar el sueño. ¿Acaso no descansa por las noche y se queda estudiando para sacar esas notas tan deficientes que presentan sus exámenes?

El rostro de Harriet se volvió rojo de furia. Apretó los labios para no soltar ninguna respuesta obscena. Se tragó lo que fuese que fuera a decir y suspiró por la nariz.

—No volverá a suceder.

—Estoy más que segura de eso. —Aseguró la profesora con un claro tono de superioridad— En cuanto suene el timbre, me gustaría verla en el departamento de historia. Me vendría bien que alguien me ayudase a organizar los exámenes y trabajos de sus compañeros.

La mujer retomó aquel insoportable monólogo al que Teresa no prestaba la más mínima atención, caminando con lentitud hacia la parte de lantera de la clase.

El chico sentado frente a Teresa se pasó la mano por el pelo. Y al bajarla dejó caer con gran disimulo un papelito doblado sobre su mesa. Brenda sofocó una risita mientras Teresa escondía la nota y la desdoblaba tras el estuche para tratar de ocultarla de la vista de la profesora.

Golpeó débilmente con el pie la pierna de Brenda, reprimiendo una sonrisa antes de leer la nota.

_Esa señora está loca. Harriet puede darse por muerta. Ese departamento es como el armario de Narnia, cuando entras no vuelves a salir con vida._

Teresa sofocó una risa. Brenda se inclinó sobre su hombro, apoyándose en su brazo. Rió con suavidad antes de añadir:

—Tu novio ve demasiadas películas.

Teresa estiró el papel sobre la mesa y agarró su lápiz para escribir una respuesta bajo el mensaje.

_Aris, deja de ver tantas series policíacas, no es bueno. Pero las clases de esta mujer son aún peores. PD: Creo recordar que los Pevensie volvieron de Narnia con vida. _

Le echó un rápido vistazo a la profesora, interrogando a una alumna de pelo rubio rojizo sentada en la primera fila. La chica, Sonya, gesticulaba mientras respondía a la pregunta. Teresa aprovechó para doblar el papelito y lanzarlo sobre la mesa de Aris.

El chico desdobló el papel con cuidado de ser visto por la profesora, ahora ocupada escribiendo unas fechas en la pizarra. Brenda dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra chica.

—Cotilla. —Le susurró Teresa.

—Para algo están las compañeras de mesa, ¿no?

Brenda le dio un pellizco jugetón en la cintura. Teresa dio un respingo y le devolvió el pellizco en la misma zona. Aris dejó el papel, cuidadosamente doblado, sobre la mesa de Teresa con un rápido movimiento. Las chicas no tardaron en desdoblar la nota y leerla.

_Ni que lo digas. Esta clase es una tortura legal, bueno, el instituto en si lo es. Hablando de películas, ¿quieres venir esta noche al cine y a cenar conmigo?_

Teresa se sonrojó violentamente, mientras Brenda se tapaba la boca con las manos para sofocar las carcajadas que luchaban por escapar de sus labios. Teresa la codeo en las costillas.

—Basta Brenda, —susurró— para o harás que nos descubran.

—Vaya Brenda, —dijo la voz de la profesora junto a ellas. ¿En qué momento había logrado acercarse por detrás?— me alaga comprobar que mi clase le otorga tanta inspiración. —la mujer se inclinó sobre el libro de la chica— Aunque parece ser que su compañero Thomas es su musa.

Las risas de los alumnos resonaron por toda la clase, mientras algunos alumnos gritaban frases burlonas hacia la pareja. La dueña del libro y el chico dibujado en él se volvieron rojos como tomates. Teresa sabía que era la siguiente. Trató de ocultar el papel que le había pasado Aris, pero la profesora se lo arrebató de las manos y lo releyó. Su estómago se retorció dolorosamente al presentir qué seguía.

—Usted también me alaga, señorita Agnes. Me alegra mucho conocer el alto concepto que tienen de mi clase. —Teresa su encojió en la silla ante la mirada de la profesora, deseando que terminase ya la sarcástica reprimenda.— Y debo admitir que estoy impresionada. Nunca antes alguien había empleado mi clase para ligar. —Sintió como aumentaba el calor en su cara— Espero que disfrute con el señor Jones esta noche.


End file.
